


Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adam Hale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is a werewolf, and the Stilinski family has moved to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

Beacon Hills was their last choice. The small town was isolated and surrounded by woods; and the pack kept to their own issues. Rick and Stiles Stilinski stood before the Hale family house waiting for the local Alpha to greet them. A group of children were watching from the side yard, muttering about the dangers of Omegas. A young female chased the children out of sight after giving them a dirty look.  
  
“No.” Rick looked at his son, eyebrow raised. “Don’t even bother, Stiles” The teen sighed and listened to his father. He did not like this town with their accusing eyes, but he knew his dad had friends here. All that matters now is what his father wanted; and Rick Stilinski wanted to move back to his hometown.   
  
“Rick?” a dark haired man called out from the doorway. He had a large smile splitting his face in half and smelled of power.  
  
“You didn’t mention, your friend was the Alpha.” Stiles stared at his father.  
  
“He wasn’t, last time I was here.” Rick went ahead to meet Adam halfway, and the two wolves pulled each other into a tight hug. “It is good to see you.”  
  
“Likewise,” The Alpha gestured to the house keeping one of his hands on Rick’s shoulder. “You must be Stiles.” Adam smiled at the kid and reached a hand out to the teen. Stiles stepped back out of his range. Adam Hale pulled his hand back, his smiling turning a little sad; Rick had told him how Stiles refused to be touched since the passing of his mother even after ten years.   
  
“Come in. We need to talk.” The room they adjoined in was empty except for a male beta standing by the open doors. The Alpha did not gesture for him to leave meaning he was acting as a guard. Stiles could feel the wolf’s eyes on him. He sat next to his dad, keeping a straight posture while trying to appear nonthreatening. Rick leaned forward in his seat and gestured to the Beta questioningly.  
  
“This is my eldest son, Derek.” Derek nodded in greeting never taking his eyes off Stiles. Stiles chose to ignore him and focus on the Alpha while his father returned the nod.  
  
“I thank you for your time Alpha.” His father formally thanked his friend.   
  
“No need. I can imagine the amount of pain that happens when you lose your mate. I'm sorry I could not come to her passing all those years ago. You are welcome to stay in Beacon Hills, as long as you like.”  
  
“Thank you, now tell me how is Cynthia.” Stiles leaned back in his seat laying an arm along the back and watched his father smile and laugh the first time in weeks. It really was for the best that they had left. He turned to look at Derek, when the other left the room. Derek was handsome and not someone Stiles was going to think about, that way only lead back toward trouble.  
  
Of course he never expected Derek pursuing him for the next several months until he gave in. Hey, he didn’t know the werewolf was the most persistent person in the world.


End file.
